Portal to WHERE!
by Renee-DaughterOfPosiedonNChaos
Summary: Renee, your normal everyday girl, finds a portal to WHERE! Yeah that's right! EQUESTRIA! So this is about her life there and on earth! it's alot to happen to a 'normal' girl, wonder what'll happen! Read and find out!


**Now, this is actually like my fifth story for my little pony, just my first one posted. K this is based off a joke me and my friends have, I recently started watching My Little Pony and well almost everyone on my bus loves MLP, so i made a joke about... well you'll see. And anyways, everyone or at least the smaller ones, believed me... *chuckles* SO! now everyday i go and continue with the joke and make up wild things. and i mean they all know it's a joke now but we go with it. And this is based off it, so have fun! and please i welcome anyone who wants to join in, these are real names and people and quotes of what they say as of best to my memory btw.**

**Me: Now take it away girls, we have to help apple jack with her apple bucking, Big Mac is hurt again.**

**Apple Jack: I can do it very well on my own!**

**Me: remember last time you said that -.-**

**Rest of the ponies while i argue with applejack on the whole ' can do it herself' thing: Renee Doesn't Own Us! Or Our Show! **

**Me: READ ONWARD MY DEAR BRONIES, CURIOUS PEOPLE, AND AS I'VE PERSONALLY NAMED FEMALE BRONIES, GIRONIES! see you at the end.**

My name is Renee Elizabeth -** ( i cannot and will not put last names. you can insert any name of which you choose for the last name but i will not enter it. that would be unacceptable for legal terms and yeah you get it. ) **I'm a normal girl, living in a normal town **( i also will not put my town/city. )** I have normal friends, normal likes... OK that one's a lie my likes are WAAAAY off normal but this isn't my point. My point is, i am no one special nor am i of importance to the universe, well i guess i'm not, but for some strange reason weird things like to happen to me! Weirdest of them all starts when i was taking a walk around the outskirts of my town... And god why'd this happen to THIS show, i mean it's only #2 on the top ten favs, #1 is FAIRY TAIL! GOSH UNIVERSE IF YOU WANNA SCREW WITH ME AT LEAST GET THIS RIGHT! anyhow back to the story...

I walked around kicking up dirt and stones " Stupid teachers, stupid mom, STUPID PLAYING OUTSIDE! Gosh, the one time i get to writing out my fanfics and watching the rest of the MLP season and FINALLY get to season two... " **( yeah just started it i just got to S2 )** i grabbed a nearby branch and started whacking random things with it.

While whacking i wasn't paying any attention to where i was going, i'd managed to walk a little way into the forest but just enough i couldn't see the city anymore, when i looked up i noticed it was dark and turned around to go back but i didn't see anything but trees. " oh you HAVE to be kidding me. " I started walking again, IN THE WRONG WAY, and soon it got cold, i side and closed my eyes hugging my arms to me as i continued walking and fell for my lack of vision.

Whether it was good that i fell or not is still undecided but i guess at that moment it was, as i tripped there was a slight POP noise and when i met face-to-floor it was surprisingly soft... it took a minute to realize a vital peace of information _i just face-planted with a rug. while in a forest. i'm pretty sure rugs are NOT in forests and certainly NOT this soft in said forests if they were in said forests. _climbing to my feet i realized another piece of information that scared me half to death... _WHY DO I HAVE PONY ARMS?! or is it feet... STILL! WHIA! _looking down i dropped onto all fours and came upon the discovery: I'd turned into a pony

_oh this is NOT GOOD! not good not good... wait is it not good? this could be good. i mean... No homework right? hahaha... I"M A PONY!_ I ran in circles and than ended up banging into a vase and a wall, while i vase shattered i'd gotten stuck in the wall. turning my eyes as well as possible to see what got my stuck i saw i have a horn... a horn that was pinning me within a white wall. Freaking out more than i was already i tugged at the horn until i finally got loose, only to ram into the wall with my head AGAIN and fall on my back to the floor, which HURT! crying out in pain i moved to see what had hurt my, not overly-sensitive, back... WINGS! I HAD FUCKING WINGS! _this CANNOT be happening.. oh shit oh shit oh shit!_

_what'll i tell mom! she'll kill me! i'll have to be sent to a government lab... i'll be tested on... OH NO! WHAT IF THEY RIP ME APART LIKE IN THAT ONE MESSED UP CUPCAKE VIDEO WHERE RAINBOW WAS TORTURED BY PINKIE! calm down renee... it'll be alright... shhh calm down.. i'm sure everything is fine and i just passed out from Hypothermia... yeah that's right it was just too cold and this is a weirdo dream! WAKE UP! _trying to wake myself up i bit my front legs and rammed into the wall, getting stuck, AGAIN.

it soon became apparent it wasn't a dream about the 50th time i got stuck in a wall and the tenth time my wings got hurt. by now i was DONE with hurting my new overly-sensitive wings and my sensitive horn, so i stayed stuck in a wall, cautiously flapping my wings to see how they felt and if i'd broken them at all, until someone came in. Hearing someone come in was both frightening and soothing, that simple ' Clop clop, clop clop, clop clop, pause ' meant that they had indeed seen me, but that also meant i might've just made the worse mistake of my life. Reflecting on my past anime shows i've watched, when in a foreign place you aren't sure you should have ever seen, it is horrible to get caught. ESPECIALLY ON PURPOSE! with this in mind i pulled my head out of the wall and landing more gracefully on my hooves this time, seeing as i've had practice - unwilling practice, but practice.

when i turned to see who had come in my jaw dropped, no literally my mouth opened and hung, i couldn't get it to go back up until my mind had thoroughly processed who and what i was seeing. by than it had also processed what i was and why her jaw was dropped as well. In that moment the harsh truth that i was in a throne room, the throne room from My Little Pony, owned by THE Princess Celestia, THE Princess Celestia the owner of this throne room had just came in and found me,AND I was an ALICORN, which if what i heard was right, were basically the GODS of My Little Pony.

shifting awkwardly wanting to run as fast as possible, or fly which would be my preferred if i knew how, out of there and find a way home I spoke up " H-hi... you wouldn't happen to know... where exactly.. I am would you? or if maybe this is a REALLY bad dream, and i was MAYBE just maybe.. i don't know... still in my nice and cozy house... and there was a Saturday tomorrow... even if there was a Monday i wouldn't care!" " uh... huh... I am well aware where you are.. young one, you are in Equestria... as for the dream, i do not think so. " " Than if you do not mind i shall resume panicking! " i ran around the room in circles shouting " NOOOO! MOM"S GONNA HAVE MY HEAD! " i was quickly stopped by a simple levitating spell i'd seen twilight use on rainbow dash to stop her before on the show

" OW! " i fell back on my butt.. rrr... flank? and looked up at the now next to me Princess " I do not think you're of this world, who are you and where are you from? " i looked around and shrugged _if i can tell anyone it's the sneaking and conniving princess celestia, sure she's a jerk to twilight hiding stuff she knows but hey she's the princess. and an alicorn, she can help. _just as i opened my mouth to speak Princess Luna came in " sister, i've been looking everywhere around the castle for you, what are you- " as soon as she spotted me she came to a sudden stop and looked at celestia, than me, than celestia again, than me again and stopped there

" I don't feel like having Dearest Luna question you right now Celestia. so i'll answer what i can. in this limited time because i just pissed off luna and made you even more curious probably." i could see celestia raise an eye brow but not stop me from continuing, while Luna was confused from my knowing her name and seething from my interrupting her about to speak " I am from a place called Earth, more specifically my home town - in amurica " when i said Amurica i literally said A MUR E CA and than when i saw their weird looks i said " i call it that it's really A MER ICA not Amurica, it's due to internet i say..." seeing their one again weird looks at the word internet i face-hoofed " never mind. OK i come from Earth, where people rrr HUMANS live, quite different from Equestria really, i know your names from a show called- " suddenly i broke out laughing at the weirdness of it all and both luna and celestia backed off before i continued

" My Little Pony, it's about -laugh- this world, equestria, but mainly about a group of ponies, -laugh- in a place called pony -laugh- ville, named -laugh- Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Flutter Shy, Rainbow Dash, and Apple Jack. ohhh the fact i started watching this show last week... and the fact i'm here now.. ahhh i'm about to die laughing! out of ALL the addicted people to watch the show, out of all the bronies! I find a way here! oh god i may laugh myself to death!" holding my stomach i feel to my side laughing and it took me a good 30 minutes to stop. The time it took me to stop celestia and luna were talking about something i couldn't hear  


curious, using the fact they hadn't noticed the cease of laughter, i unconsciously flew silently above and behind them and listened to their conversation " Sister, i think she's just an insane pony who somehow got into the throne room. " " Luna, explain how she got to be an alicorn than? especially being this age and us NOT knowing! " " But the things she's saying! Earth? Humans? Internet? BRONIES? a show about us? it's preposterous! " " Honestly if ya don' believe me i'll go back to my world somehow and show ya. Meaning i'll bring back my mum's laptop. " they both jumped at my sudden talk and laughed a little guiltily for talking about me like that

" whatever, i just noticed the weird portal thingy where i came from so i'm outtie. i may or may not come back tomorrow, good bye! " flying, again unconsciously, to the portal i went through and ended up at my house in my room. I was human again when i looked down and stood up on two legs brushing off my clothes, that's when i noticed i still had my wings. " GOD DAMNIT! do i ALWAYS have to be stuck with weird crap! " sighing i figured how to hide them, wearing my famous leather jacket and cutting some wing holes in my shirt, just in time for school the next day. before i left i folded my wings to my back and hide them gently with my jacket

Today was gonna be hell, i had P.E and i highly doubt my wings, my OVERLY SENSITIVE WINGS, would like weight class, being pressed against a bench, a cold and hard bench, jacket or no jacket.

**THAT IS CHAPTER ONE! so yeah the joke is entirely about, me finding a portal and pretending i go every night to equestria, hilarious right? next chapter , Convos on the bus and the second visit! Don't forget if you wanna join this story or any of my others just send me a message and i'll see if you can join! BIA EVERY PONY! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

*** my little pony song is heard as the screen fades out ***


End file.
